vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Law of Identity
|-|Soga Keena= |-|Law of Identity= Summary The Law of Identity is the true god of the Ichiban Ushiro no Daimao verse. It shares an existence with Soga Keena, but has also appeared as other people. Even though it and Keena share the same identity, their personalities, knowledge and power is vastly different. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' '''Name: The Law of Identity, Real God, God of Salvation, Cruel God Origin: Ichiban Ushiro no Daimao Gender: Genderless, shares the Identity of Soga Keena who is female Age: Existed since the beginning Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Questionable Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: True Infinity (Transcends and controls all stories, including the afterlife with Akuto Sai in it. It lies in its nature to be at the top of all hierarchies of stories) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: True Infinity Durability: True Infinity Stamina: Limitless Range: True Infinity Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (She has stated that there are certain things that not even she knows) Weaknesses: None Basic explanation about the Law of Identity (Volume 12 Chapter 2): That required thinking about the Law of Identity. At face value, that was the undeniable principle that you were yourself. The fact that you were the person who was thinking your thoughts could not be shaken and that had already been touched on when it came to proving the existence of the world. But what if the world were someone’s dream? That answer was also simple. The world was created by the storyteller known as the Law of Identity. Then what was the world? The world was fiction. But at the same time, the world was an absolute truth from inside that fiction. From the outside, it was fiction. From the inside, it was truth. What if one tried viewing the world as fictional from the outside perspective? How did the world come to be? Rejecting all but the Law of Identity would leave yourself facing the one Law of Identity all alone. That would be one origin. It was possible the one having the dream lived in a world that was itself the dream of someone in another world that was again someone else’s dream, but even if that chain continued back infinitely, one specific origin could be found by facing that one Law of Identity. That one would be the one who had taken in all existence and all life. That one would be too lonely to call a god. They would be a truly solitary individual. Then what was the world? All the miscellaneous things added to the Law of Identity would be the world. Even if the world was fictional to the Law of Identity, that fiction could be life with a will of its own. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Law of Identity: The Law of Identity is the one who causes the recognition of "I am me" in beings. In other words it is the undeniable principle that you are yourself. Without it no being could recognize this. * The top of all story hierarchies: The Law of Identity is the origin of all things. As such for it all things are like a dream or fiction. It can freely manipulate this stories in any way it pleases, creating every story that is describable. It lies in the nature of The Law of Identity to be the sole top of all such story hierarchies, even infinite ones, as even if an entity denies all things that it can as just being fiction the one thing no entity can deny is its own recognition of "I am me" aka The Law of Identity. Category:Characters Category:Demon King Daimao Category:Supreme Beings Category:Gods Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Text Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 0